


Quel Honneur ?

by AkaneRi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Human Experimentation, Madness, Psychological Drama
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneRi/pseuds/AkaneRi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'La vie d'un homme ne laisse pas compter jusqu'à deux.' Et pourtant. Réincarnation, sérieusement ? Puis qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec ces rêves d'honneur et de héros ? Ce sont tous des mégalomanes. C'est ça. <br/>Personnellement, j'espère juste rester humain et que le destin ne me forcera pas à devenir un monstre. <br/>'Il délire, mais sa folie ne manque pas de méthode.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prélude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette fiction va vous plaire, je pense qu'il n'y a pas assez de fiction sérieuse qui tourne autour de Genesis et Angeal. Il n'y aura aucune romance, à part peut être un aperçu de la relation entre Aerith et Zack qui va rester fidèle au canon mais ça sera vraiment très très très léger s'il y en a. Cette fiction ne va pas forcément être qu'autour de Genesis et Angeal, et ça va être une sorte de héros OC/léger Self-Insert (ce n'était pas vraiment voulu au départ, mais j'ai quand même mis beaucoup de 'moi' dans le héros), mais pas vraiment non plus… Enfin j'espère que ce ne sera pas ça qui ressortira le plus dans cette fiction en tout cas. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre I - Prélude**

Cela se passa du jour au lendemain. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, mais pour elle, c'était exactement l'impression qu'elle eut.

Elle aimait penser que sa vie était classique, normale, monotone, malgré quelques écarts et quelques erreurs de parcours dans sa jeunesse. Ses parents avaient eu un particulier sens de l'humour le jour où ils la nommèrent. Elle s'appelait Azenor, un prénom qui a pour étymologie "enor" du breton, signifiant honneur.

En sachant qu'après s'être occupés d'elle pendant six moi, ses parents l'avaient abandonnée à un orphelinat. Elle se demandait souvent s'ils l'avaient nommée ainsi en espérant qu'elle ait un sens de l'honneur plus développé qu'eux, ou si ce n'avait été que le hasard qui fit qu'elle s'appelait ainsi. Mais en général, elle avait eu une vie heureuse.

Un couple qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants l'avait adopté, et elle avait été contente de grandir avec eux comme parents. Très vite, elle avait été passionnée par les jeux vidéos, les mangas, les animes et les comics. Elle avait appris à aimer le théâtre grâce à son père adoptif et sa mère lui avait enseigné quelques notions d'informatique et de programmation.

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis, mais avec le peu qu'elle possédait, cela lui avait suffit amplement à être heureuse. À l'âge de 27 ans, elle ne savait toujours pas comment mener sa vie, et cherchait toujours sa voie. Elle gagnait sa vie en faisant quelques petits boulots tout en poursuivant ses études.

Puis, un beau jour, elle rentrait chez elle en moto, un camion passa, se renversa, et la tua sur le coup.

Elle n'a jamais été croyante et se disait toujours que lorsqu'elle mourût, elle ne s'en rendra sûrement pas compte et elle cessera simplement d'exister. Mais apparemment elle avait eu tort, parce que d'une part, elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa mort et d'une autre part… Elle était en train de se demander, pourquoi, après être morte, elle se retrouvait dans la peau d'un bébé ?!

Elle n'a eu droit à aucune explication, aucun dieu ou entité divine n'était venu lui rendre visite pour lui expliquer la situation, elle n'avait même pas eu le droit à une notice ou un mode d'emploi ! Elle avait juste repris conscience dans le corps d'un bébé.

Adieu vie classique, ennuyeuse, vivre comme un bébé normal ou même en tant qu'enfant de bas âge allait être tout bonnement impossible. Vous vous imaginez juste gazouiller à longueur de journée, être distrait avec des jeux d'enfants et tous les adultes qui viennent vous malmener en vous étirant les joues et vous faisant des bruits bizarres qu'ils pensent qui vont vous amuser… Ugh. Non. Tout bonnement impossible.

Elle n'était même pas certaine de savoir que devrait être les étapes à suivre pour passer inaperçu. Elle allait juste devenir le nouvel enfant prodige grâce à, ou à cause selon le point de vu, ses souvenirs de son ancienne vie.

Elle savait qu'elle passa les premiers jours de cette vie endormie. Le peu de temps où elle était consciente, elle se sentait fatiguée, avait mal partout et n'arrivait pas à distinguer les formes tout autour d'elle. Elle décida que la vie de bébé était horrible.

Sa vue s'arrangeait de jour en jour, même si elle trouvait qu'ouvrir les yeux étaient encore une action assez difficile pour son cerveau embrumé. Elle distinguait quelques personnes qui passait devant elle, la déplaçait, la nourrissait ou la lavait, mais elle ne sentait aucun geste parental. Aucun câlin, bisou, ou bercement, aucun roucoulement agaçant, de comptine, ou de chanson chanté à son berceau. Elle se demandait de plus en plus où se trouvait ses nouveaux parents et ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer autour d'elle.

Elle ne reconnaissait même pas la langue parlé par les adulte qui venait s'occuper d'elle et ne pouvait même pas écouter leurs paroles pour essayer de comprendre. Non seulement cette nouvelle vie commençait morosement, mais elle s'ennuyait à mourir.

Elle essayait de s'occuper en réfléchissant à sa nouvelle situation, peut être était-elle dans le futur, ou dans le passé ? Ou alors carrément dans un nouveau monde ! Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était maintenant un extraterrestre ? Ou plutôt une native d'une nouvelle planète avec des connaissances extraterrestres ? À moins que ce ne soit toujours la Terre mais dans une dimension parallèle ? Les Guerres Mondiales se sont-elles déroulées ici ?

Oui, son imagination s'aventurait loin, mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe, que voulez-vous.

Le temps s'écoula sans qu'elle n'ait eu plus de réussite à se renseigner sur la localisation ou l'état de ses parents. Les seuls adultes qu'elle voyait autour d'elle était presque tous habillé en blouse blanche. Elle se demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas avec son corps et si c'était la raison qu'elle n'ait toujours pas vu ses parents.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'elle était ici ? Elle estimait entre deux semaines à deux mois… Approximativement. Sa notion du temps n'était pas très fiable.

Ce fut un beau matin, lorsqu'un des adultes était venu la laver, qu'elle fit une grande découverte qui allait sûrement influencer irrémédiablement sa nouvelle vie.

Elle vit sa réflexion dans un miroir.

Elle n'était plus une Elle.

…

Oh Purée ! Elle était garçon !

Ok, elle n'avait rien contre les garçons, la plupart de ses amis en étaient, enfin ceux de son autre vie avant qu'elle ne meure… Mais de là à être elle même un garçon ! Elle était sous le choc, l'idée de renaître du sexe opposé ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit ! Devait-elle toujours penser avec un pronom féminin d'ailleurs ?

Elle était devenu un il… Même si elle (ou il) n'avait aucune idée de si la langue locale faisait la distinction entre les genres… Elle/Il était certain(e) d'avoir des troubles de l'identité plus tard… Il n'y a pas de doute là dessus.

_**À suivre…** _


	2. Changements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Drama Queen (ce warning m'amuse énormément.)

**Chapitre II - Changements**

Cinq ans passa depuis sa naissance. L'acceptation et l'adaptation à sa nouvelle vie se déroula plus facilement que prévu. Son changement de genre et sa petite crise d'identité avait été réglé à l'aide du changement de culture et de langue. Étant obligé d'apprendre un nouveau langage entièrement, il avait déjà pris l'habitude de penser et parler de lui au masculin. Mais il gardait toujours son identité de femme lorsqu'il pensait à son ancienne vie, à Azenor.

Il avait appris que son nouveau nom était Genesis, et bien qu'il trouve ce nom étrange et vaguement familier, il était venu à l'accepter et à y répondre. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'Azenor après tout.

Les trois premières années de sa vie ont été passées dans les mêmes murs qu'à sa naissance, un bâtiment qui devait être soit un hôpital, une clinique ou un laboratoire, il ne savait pas exactement, mais il était heureux d'en être sorti.

Il avait passé ces trois années à se sentir épuisé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Il n'était toujours pas au courant de la cause pour laquelle il avait dû séjourner là bas mais il espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'aurait jamais à y retourner. Certains traitements ressemblaient un peu trop à de la torture à son goût et il préférerait ne pas savoir les raisons qui pousseraient ces adultes à torturer un nouveau né.

Le seul plaisir et passe-temps qu'il trouva là bas, avait été d'apprendre cette nouvelle langue qu'il maîtrisait presque totalement maintenant.

Une fois qu'il fut transporté et qu'on lui autorisa enfin à marcher à l'air libre, il rencontra ses nouveaux parents, les Rhapsodos. Il doutait fort que c'était ses parents biologiques, mais ayant déjà subi l'expérience d'être orphelin, ça ne le gênait pas réellement. Il était juste un peu déçu lorsqu'il comprit que ses nouveaux parents préféraient privilégier le travail plutôt que leur nouvelle charge. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il était pour eux, une charge, et non pas un nouveau membre de la famille.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin d'affection et d'amour pour grandir correctement, après tout du haut de ses cinq ans physiques, il en avait trente deux mentalement. Mais ça lui aurait fait plaisir de de vivre sa nouvelle vie avec des parents aimants.

Il ne s'en plaignit pas tellement à eux, même si dans son esprit il ne s'en privait pas, il était bien nourri, avait un toit où dormir tous les soirs, mais surtout, il préférait largement ce traitement à celui des labos.

En ce moment il était une fois de plus laissé dans leur grande maison, qui ressemblait plus à un manoir soit dit en passant, pendant que ses parents étaient à leur travail. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de trouver des occupations. La plupart du temps, il se promenait ou il essayait de lire un des livres de la bibliothèque de ses parents. Il n'y avait pas tellement d'enfants dans le village et il n'avait pas réellement apprécier leur première approche lorsqu'il les vit. Il essayait de ne pas être trop dur avec eux, ce n'était que des enfants, normaux et qui ne vivaient pas leur seconde vie… Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à les aimer, même si sa constante solitude devenait pesante.

Genesis attrapa un roman de la bibliothèque et alla dans le jardin. Il glissa son livre sous son bras et entreprit d'escalader un des arbres blancs. Ces arbres étaient particulièrement étranges selon lui, avec leur courbe en arc de cercle, leur tronc blanc et leur pommes violettes. Une fois arrivé au plus haut point de l'arbre, il s'allongea et commença sa lecture. Il aimait grimper sur ses arbres, ils étaient assez simple d'accès pour son corps d'enfant de cinq ans et ils lui procuraient tout de même une sensation de hauteur qu'il trouvait agréable.

Il avait lu une cinquantaine de pages lorsqu'il décida d'abandonner sa lecture, se demandant vaguement lequel de ses deux parents pouvait bien acheter ce genre de navet. Les personnages étaient superficiels, l'histoire n'avait aucune profondeur, il n'y avait aucune réflexion, c'était d'un ennui…

Il resta allongé à contempler le ciel. Peut être qu'il devait écrire lui même quelque chose, ça sera un peu plus intéressant que de lire ces torchons. S'il demandait des livres à ses parents, accepteraient-ils de lui en offrir ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

"Hey !"

Genesis sursauta et fit tomber son livre au sol. Il leva la tête et vit un garçon brun qui avait l'air de son âge.

"Ah. Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !" Le garçon remua sur lui-même en essayant de cacher son malaise.

Genesis se releva et balança ses jambes sur le côté où se trouvait l'autre enfant pour lui faire face. "Tu m'as juste surpris."

"Ah euh… Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas peur de tomber…" Le brun rougit en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Le silence se prolongea avant qu'il ne lui réponde, se procurant de l'amusement à voir cet enfant gesticuler sur lui même. Il devait réellement s'ennuyer, il lui fallait un hobby et vite.

"Non."

"Ah. D'accord."

Le silence reprit. Le garçon brun regarda ses pieds pendant que Genesis continuait de l'observer du haut de son perchoir, en attendant patiemment que l'enfant poursuive.

"Euh… Je t'ai vu souvent tout seul et je voulais savoir si tu voulais jouer et comme je suis seul aussi, on pourrait jouer. Mais si tu veux pas jouer avec moi c'est pas grave, je comprendrai…"

"Hm… Et pourquoi les autres ne veulent pas jouer avec toi ?"

Le garçon releva la tête. "Hu ?" Il mit quelques secondes à assimiler la question. "Ben… Je me suis disputé avec eux, il disait du mal de ma maman… Et ils étaient méchants…"

Genesis hocha la tête. "Ah. Je vois." Il se leva et se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre avant d'aller devant le garçon. "Genesis."

L'enfant le regarda sans comprendre, alors il poursuivit. "Genesis, c'est mon nom."

"Oh ! Je suis Angeal ! Tu veux bien alors ?!"

Genesis sourit. "Que je donnerais de bon cœur en ce moment mille lieues de mer pour un acre aride, ajoncs ou bruyère, n'importe." (1) Il hocha les épaules en voyant l'air incompréhensif de l'enfant et ajouta. "Oui, je veux bien jouer."

Angeal sourit, attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite. "Cool !"

Ils partirent en courant et passèrent une heure ou deux à jouer à des jeux tels que cache-cache ou chat. Genesis découvrit qu'Angeal était chatouilleux et changea les règles du jeu en court de route pour profiter de toutes les opportunités qu'il eut pour le faire rire aux larmes pendant qu'il se débâtait.

Il reçut des coups de poings ou de pieds en compensation mais il s'en fichait, ça en valait la peine. Dans l'ensemble, il trouvait qu'il passait un bon moment avec son premier nouvel ami.

Après s'être dépensés, ils se trouvaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, allongés dans l'herbe en regardant les nuages. Angeal tourna la tête vers lui. "Désolé pour les coups, je voulais pas."

Genesis fit un signe de la main vague pour le rassurer. "T'en fais pas, je l'avais cherché. Je ne me suis pas amusé comme ça depuis trop longtemps !" Il finit avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Pourquoi tu joues avec personne toi ?"

"Quand tu as adopté et éprouvé un ami, accroche-le à ton âme avec un crampon d'acier, mais ne durcis pas ta main au contact du premier camarade frais éclos que tu dénicheras." (2)

Angeal fronça les sourcils. "Ça veut dire quoi ?"

"Que je n'aimais pas les autres enfants."

"Ah… Tu pouvais le dire de suite alors."

Genesis rit et le silence tomba sur eux pendant qu'ils se relaxaient.

Angeal se mit debout. "Tu veux venir chez moi ? Maman a tout ce qu'il faut pour soigner les bobos."

L'autre hocha les épaules et se releva également. "Je te suis."

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison et Angeal ouvrit la porte. "Maman ! J'ai amené un ami !"

Genesis entra à son tour et vit une femme brune assise à une table travaillant sur des documents. Quand elle releva la tête, elle fut surprise de voir qui son fils avait amené comme ami. Une grimace passa sur son visage avant qu'elle ne disparaisse remplacé par un sourire, mais Genesis avait eu le temps de voir cette expression dirigé vers lui et il fronça les sourcils.

Elle se leva et s'accroupie devant eux. "Je suis contente que vous soyez devenus amis, mais qu'est ce que vous êtes allés faire pour vous retrouver dans cet état ?"

Angeal sourit timidement. "On a joué à chat…"

Sa mère hocha la tête et posa une main sur la tête de Genesis. "Je suis Gillian Hewley mais tu peux juste m'appeler Gillian."

Genesis recula d'un pas pour éviter le contact et hocha la tête. "Genesis Rhapsodos." Tous ces noms lui rappelaient vraiment quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il aurait bien pu les entendre.

Gillian eut un sourire un peu forcé et se releva. "Installez-vous, je vais aller chercher une matéria pour soigner vos bobos."

Genesis se figea et écarquilla les yeux. Il recula sous le choc, comme frappé en plein cœur. Materia. Il se souvenait où il avait entendu ces noms maintenant. Il savait même où il était. Gaia. Il était dans le monde de Final Fantasy VII !

Il était vaguement conscient qu'Angeal le regardait curieusement, lui demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas et que Gillian était en train de revenir pour les soigner.

Il se retourna et partit en courant, ignorant les appels d'Angeal. Il était devenu ami avec Angeal sans même le savoir ! Et le pire dans tout ça, il était Genesis Rhapsodos.

Il arriva chez lui en trombe, et il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il atteint sa chambre où il prit refuge dans son lit, enroulé dans les draps, pour se cacher du monde.

Il n'avait jamais eu une grande mémoire des noms, même si sa mémoire lui permettait de citer encore maintenant des passages de pièces qu'il avait le plus aimé dans son autre vie. Puis ce n'était pas comme s'il était incollable sur l'univers de Final Fantasy VII, il n'avait jamais joué à Crisis Core ! Il connaissait vaguement l'histoire de ce jeu parce qu'il avait lu des fan-fiction et vu les cinématiques sur le net. Mais qu'il lui faille cinq longues années pour enfin se rendre compte d'où il se trouvait… Ce n'était pas possible ! Et il était Genesis ! Genesis Rhapsodos !

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il n'arrivait pas à les retenir. C'était ridicule. Il avait aimé son autre vie, sa première, sa normale, tranquille, sa vraie vie… Mais celle-ci, cette vie, ce semblant de farce… Il ne voulait pas être Genesis. Il n'avait rien contre le personnage, vraiment, il l'avait même apprécier avant, mais sa vie était tout simplement horrible du début à la fin.

Il comprenait mieux ses trois premières années de vie dans ce monde, la torture, les expérimentations, ils lui avaient injecter les cellules de Jenova avant de décider qu'il était un raté et de le jeter comme un déchet !

Il se frotta les bras nerveusement. Il avait la nausée, il allait vomir.

Il était destiné à se dégrader, devenir fou, souffrir, faire souffrir ses amis, causer la mort de son premier ami, qu'il venait tout juste de trouver, déclencher la démence de l'homme le plus fort de la planète et se retrouver tout seul. Il allait s'engager dans l'armée et être envoyé en guerre ! Envoyé assassiner toute une population pour une raison totalement stupide sur les ordres d'un vieux grincheux sénile !

Pourquoi était-il réincarner ici ?! Comment était-il possible qu'il soit réincarner dans un monde totalement fictif sur Terre déjà ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens, et il allait mourir jeune ! Peut être pas mourir, mais c'était presque pareil si ce n'était pas pire ! Puis tout aussi bien, qu'est ce qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas mourir ? Qu'il allait réussir à surmonter les mêmes épreuves que le réel Genesis ? Il ne tiendrait sûrement pas trois jours à la guerre !

Il rit, son rire était mélangé à ses sanglots et il était au bord de l'hystérie. Il s'enroula un peu plus dans les draps et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Quand il se calma et arrêta enfin de pleurer, la nuit était déjà tombée et il n'entendait aucun bruit dans la maison. Ses parents n'étaient peut être même pas encore rentrés. Il se sentait si seul.

Il sourit en dépit de lui même, et murmura d'une voix faible, ce qui résumait exactement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. "Notre époque est détraquée. Maudite fatalité, que je ne sois jamais né pour la remettre en ordre." (3)

Le chemin menant à la folie ne faisait que commencer.

_**À suivre…** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citations :  
> (1) La Tempête, Shakespeare  
> (2) Hamlet, Shakespeare  
> (3) Hamlet, Shakespeare
> 
> Note : Ce n'était que l'intro de l'histoire, et il y aura sûrement un ou deux chapitres de plus qui ne feront partis que de l'introduction aussi avant que l'intrigue ne démarre réellement. Et la sortie du chapitre trois sera certainement dans un petit moment, il faut que je termine le chapitre deux de Volpe Selvatica et que je sorte le chapitre du Time Travel de FF7 (et oui, je m'essaye aussi au genre, mais que voulez vous, j'adore les time travel dans quel que soit l'univers, pas ma faute qu'il y en ait déjà beaucoup pour FF7).
> 
> Quel chapitre mélodramatique ! Ça faisait un moment que je l'avais écrit sur papier, donc je ne m'en souvenais plus réellement quand j'ai commencé à le taper sur l'ordi, mais quel drama queen ce Genesis ! Ou Azenor, pareil, le héros quoi !
> 
> Mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu tout de même, puis je vous rassure, ou peut être pas qui sait, vous l'avez peut être réellement aimé hein, mais les autres chapitres auront moins de drame, probablement. Après tout, je n'ai prévu que le plan, la narration et le texte en lui même n'a pas été écrit. Si vous avez des commentaires à faire n'hésitez pas !


	3. Amitié

**Chapitre III - Amitié**

Genesis resta cloîtré dans sa chambre un long moment. Il avait dû s'endormir épuisé sans s'en rendre compte, car lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. La maison était silencieuse, ses parents étaient sûrement déjà partis. Genesis se leva, toujours emmitouflé dans son cocon et il sortit de sa chambre en direction de la cuisine en laissant traîner par terre les draps qu'il tirait avec lui.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de sortir de son refuge, mais il avait faim. Il comptait juste manger un morceau et retourner de suite après dans sa chambre.

Il savait qu'il n'agissait pas réellement son âge, à trente deux ans, tu ne fuis pas la réalité et tu ne te caches pas du monde en allant dans ta chambre. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus boire et sombrer dans l'alcool avec son corps de cinq ans tel qu'il l'aurait fait sans son ancien corps, il allait finir en coma éthylique.

Il mangea un repas léger, passa à la bibliothèque du manoir pour récupérer quelques livres et retourna dans sa chambre. Il essaya de lire pour se distraire mais il n'arrivait pas à suffisamment se concentrer pour cela. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs et ses pensées tournaient en rond. Il était perdu. Que devait il faire ? Devait il faire quelque chose ? Avait-il un choix pour commencer ?

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Étant seul à la maison, il trouvait étrange que quelqu'un vienne ici, tout le village était au courant que ses parents n'étaient jamais présent pendant la journée. Il jeta un oeil à travers la fenêtre sa chambre qui donnait vers l'entrée et vit Angeal attendre tout seul. Le garçon frappa à nouveau, attendit encore quelques minutes et repartit avec une mine déçue.

Genesis le regarda s'éloigner avant de retourner sur son lit. La semaine passa rapidement sans que Genesis ne réussisse à sortir de son état catatonique.

Et Angeal passa tous les jours. Pas forcément à la même heure, mais assidûment, il le vit taper à la porte sans faute.

Genesis se demandait quand le gamin allait se lasser de ce petit rituel pour repartir s'amuser ailleurs. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ils avaient seulement passé une journée ensemble. Et encore, c'était juste quelques heures, lors d'un après midi.

Mais Angeal ne se lassai pas de revenir. Et au bout du sixième jour que ce petit manège continuait, ce ne fut pas Angeal qui céda mais Genesis. À force de rester cloîtré chez lui, à ne rien faire, voir Angeal venir et repartir tous les jours, il craqua.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée alors qu'Angeal n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer son geste. Le gosse sursauta et s'empressa de baisser sa main, intimidé par Genesis. Celui-ci ne parla pas et laissa le temps au gamin de reprendre ses esprits, c'était le gosse qui voulait lui parler, lui il n'avait pas grand chose à lui dire après tout.

Angeal gigota sur lui même. Il était un peu surpris et avait perdu le fil de sa pensée, tout d'un coup il ne savait plus réellement comment commencer ou quoi dire à l'autre enfant. Il baissa la tête et marmonna. "Je… Heu… Je veux être ton ami ! Enfin… Je ne sais pas si tu veux du coup… Mais… Je veux dire, on s'amusait bien, et je sais pas pourquoi ça a pas continué et je voulais encore joué avec toi, t'es pas méchant comme les autres et c'était bien et puis tu voulais plus et…" Angeal combla le silence en parlant et n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de parler tellement ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu de dire, mais sur le moment, il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il avait planifié.

À voir Angeal ainsi, Genesis avait l'impression d'avoir frappé un chiot qui était au bord des larmes. Il donna une tape sur le front du gamin pour qu'il relève la tête, ce qu'il fit instinctivement. "Ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute… On peut être ami."

Angeal le regarda avec une lueur d'espoir dans yeux. "C'est vrai ?!"

Il hocha la tête. "Oui."

"C'est pas un mensonge ?!"

Il lui redonna une tape sur le front, agacé. "Si je te le dis, oui, on peut être ami, arrête de le demander."

Angeal eut un petit rire gêné, mais en même temps, il affichait un grand sourire. Rien n'avait changé, Genesis n'avait pas plus de réponses à ses questions, et sa situation n'avait pas vraiment changé non plus, mais il n'était plus tout seul. Il pouvait avoir un ami aussi. Il avait Angeal, et ils faisaient tous les deux partis du projet G, peut être, qu'avec un peu de chance et ses informations de leur côté, ça ne pourrait pas être si mal ?

xxxxx

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Genesis et Angeal restaient la plupart du temps entre eux et ne se mêlaient pas aux autres villageois. Angeal s'était habitué aux sautes d'humeurs de son ami ainsi que ses nombreuses citations qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours et Genesis s'était attachait de plus en plus au gamin. Les parents de Genesis étaient toujours absents. La mère d'Angeal essayait d'être à l'écoute des deux enfants le plus possible, même si Genesis voyait souvent une lueur de culpabilité dans son regard. Et la vie était toujours aussi calme à Banora.

C'était un village assez isolé.

Genesis comprit d'où venait l'obsession d'Angeal pour l'honneur. Gillian prenait toujours le temps d'enseigner diverses choses à son fils tous les soirs. Que ce soit apprendre à lire et écrire, à compter, ce qu'était les matérias, à comprendre comment le monde fonctionnait, et pleins d'autres sujets encore.

Mais au moins une fois par semaine, Gillian parlait d'honneur. Lorsqu'elle en parlait, elle avait toujours un air sévère, montrant à la fois que c'était un sujet qui la prenait à coeur et en même temps elle affichait aussi une petite grimace qu'elle réussissait à cacher la plupart du temps. Genesis se demandait si Gillian n'était pas comme ses premiers parents biologiques lors de son autre vie. Espérant de tout coeur que son fils ne suive pas le même chemin qu'elle avait suivi, mais un chemin droit et d'un honneur implacable.

Avec le temps qui passait, il commençait à se comporter avec Gillian comme il aurait pu se comporter avec sa première mère biologique s'il avait pu la rencontrer. Une mère qui l'a abandonnée, remplie de faute, mais qui espérait quand même que son fils réussisse dans la vie. Tout comme Gillian cachait sa culpabilité, Genesis essayait de cacher ses sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Il préférait éviter de penser à ce sujet le plus possible, mais lorsque Gillian tenait ses sermons sur l'honneur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire la connexion entre ces deux femmes, une étrangère qui lui a donné la vie et une mère pleines de fautes qui l'a en quelque sorte adopté, et il éprouvait un grand sentiment de rancoeur envers ces deux femmes.

Il ne pensait pas souvent à sa première mère biologique, après tout, il ne la connaissait pas et elle n'a jamais fait partie de sa vie, du coup il n'éprouvait pas énormément de sentiment pour elle, bon ou mauvais. Mais Gillian était une autre histoire. Il voyait Gillian tous les jours, il lui avait beaucoup parlé et la connaissait mieux que ses parents actuels. Ses sentiments pour elle était mitigés et il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il l'aimait ou la haïssait. Mais en général, c'était beaucoup plus simple d'ignorer entièrement ses sentiments et de se comporter avec indifférence. Il devait juste faire en sorte de ne jamais être présent lorsque Gillian donnait son discours sur l'honneur à Angeal.

Si Angeal et Gillian remarquait ses absences délibérées lors de ces soirées, ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui firent un commentaire dessus.

Genesis surveillait aussi les agissement de Shinra avec les quelques journaux qui arrivaient jusqu'à leur village. Il n'y eut rien de notable les premières années, à part peut être un dossier intéressant écrit par Reeve Tuesti. Il ne comprit pas tout le jargons scientifique, mais l'article lui déroba un sourire en pensant au créateur de Cait Sith. Puis peu de temps après l'anniversaire de ses douze ans arriva ce qu'il attendait et redoutait depuis qu'il avait découvert dans quel monde il se trouvait. La guerre avec Wutaï débuta et la propagande du SOLDAT Sephiroth de Shinra commença.

Genesis jeta le journal au sol et s'écroula dans l'herbe la tête la première. Il roula sur le dos et fixa les nuages pour se vider la tête. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être étonné, il savait que la guerre allait arriver tôt ou tard, mais que Shinra envoie Sephiroth à onze ans… Il trouvait ça tôt. Trop tôt. Il passa un bras sur ses yeux et réfléchis. Que devait il faire… Normalement lui et Angeal s'engageront au SOLDAT bientôt. D'un côté s'il arrivait à changer les choses, sauver quelques vies, ça serait fantastique, mais à quel prix ?

Il entendit Angeal s'approcher et s'asseoir à côté de lui mais il ne bougea pas. Un bruit de papier froissé lui indiqua qu'Angeal avait surement ramassé le journal qu'il avait jeté précédemment. "Oh, une guerre contre Wutaï ?"

"Spectacle sans substance, illusoire et changeant,  
Que ne suit nul vestige en son cours d'un moment;  
Car nous sommes tous faits de l'étoffe d'un rêve :  
Notre courte existence en un sommeil s'achève."(1)

"Et quelqu'un qui a un an de moins que nous est un Capitaine de Shinra ?!"

"Il y a plus de choses dans le ciel et sur la terre, Horatio, que n'en rêve votre philosophie."(2)

"Tu dois reconnaître que c'est impressionnant."

"L'admiration est plus facile que le respect, que l'estime, l'admiration est le propre de l'imbécile…"(3)

"Vas tu arrêter ?"

"Une poussière suffit à troubler l'oeil de l'esprit."(4)

Angeal soupira et frappa son ami sur la tête avec le journal. Genesis grogna, roula sur le côté et fit le dos à Angeal.

"Dis Gen."

"Hm ?"

"Tu n'aimerais pas voyager, partir de Banora ?"

Genesis ne répondit pas et ils restèrent en silence. Lorsqu'Angeal comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il poursuivit comme si de rien n'était. "Je veux dire, j'aimerai bien découvrir le monde. Savoir à quoi je veux consacrer ma vie. J'aimerai utiliser ma vie pour une cause juste, pour aider les gens."

"Je ne sais pas 'Geal."

"Ah. Bien ce n'est pas très grave, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de partir demain tu sais ?"

Genesis se retourna pour faire face son ami. Il vit que son ami était compréhensif et patient, mais il savait que lui, il avait fait sa décision et il avait décidé de partir du village.

"Je vois."

"Ça me ferait plaisir si tu m'accompagnais."

"Je sais."

Les deux amis se dévisageaient avant que Genesis ne rajoute quelque chose après quelques minutes de silence.

"Et je te montrerai quelque chose qui n'est  
Ni ton ombre au matin marchant derrière toi,  
Ni ton ombre le soir surgie à ta rencontre ;  
Je te montrerai ton effroi dans une poignée de poussière."(5)

Angeal fronça les sourcils. "Est ce une tentative pour m'en empêcher ?"

Genesis haussa une épaule pendant qu'il était toujours au sol et se retourna en lui faisant le dos. "Je ne pense pas, qui sait ?"

Angeal soupira et s'allongea à côté de lui pour regarder les nuages.

xxxxx

Avec une nouvelle passion trouvée, Angeal commença à s'entraîner et faire différents exercices physiques. Au début Genesis le regarda faire sans s'impliquer. Il hésitait toujours. Mais finalement il décida qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien suivre le même régiment que son ami, même s'il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il voulait faire. Quelques entraînements physiques ne faisait jamais de mal.

Mais Angeal était déterminé, son régiment n'était pas de tout repos et très vite ils tombèrent dans une routine. Gillian découvrit assez vite les intentions de son fils et le soutint dans son choix. Ils avaient toujours leur leçon du soir avec Gillian, mais maintenant pendant la journée, ils couraient, nageaient, et s'affrontaient l'un l'autre. Leurs affrontements ressemblaient encore beaucoup à des bagarres plutôt qu'à des vrais combats dans les règles, mais ça servait toujours à augmenter leur réflexe, même s'ils prenaient de nombreuses mauvaises habitudes à cause de ça.

Angeal râlait souvent qu'ils n'avaient personne pour les diriger et les enseigner les arts martiaux comme il se devait, mais ça ne dérangeait pas plus que ça Genesis qui se contentait de hausser les épaules et donner un croche-patte à son ami. "Tant que ça fonctionne, c'est l'important !" Ce qui fit râler encore plus Angeal et presque systématiquement commença un discours sur l'honneur et les combats fair-play. Au bout d'un moment, Genesis arrêta de donner des croche-patte à Angeal pour ne plus avoir droit aux discours sur l'honneur. Angeal avec un sourire qui disait qu'il savait exactement pourquoi il ne tombait plus au sol, lui renvoya sa propre phrase au visage. Ce soir là, ils rentrèrent avec plus de bleus que d'habitude.

Ils commencèrent également à faire quelques petits boulots que leur donnaient les villageois pour récolter et économiser de l'argent. Ils réussirent à amasser une belle somme d'argent, pas très importante, mais suffisante pour les amener à Midgar et pouvoir y loger pendant quelques semaines par exemple…

Bientôt, deux ans passèrent et Angeal et Genesis eurent quatorze ans. Genesis savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer sa décision, mais au fond, il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas de décision à prendre. Il accompagnera Angeal, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami aller dans le repère des monstres tout seul. Et même s'il n'avait jamais répondu Angeal, son ami avait l'air de connaître sa décision également. Il commençait à bien le connaître.

Alors qu'ils préparaient les derniers préparatifs pour partir, les parents de Genesis décidèrent de lui faire une dernière surprise avant qu'il ne parte. Même s'ils ne se voyaient jamais, ses parents l'aimaient tout de même apparemment. Sur son bureau se trouvait un cadeau avec une lettre posée dessus. Il ouvrit la lettre en premier et y vit l'écriture fine de son père.

_Réalise tes rêves fistons. Nous te soutenons, et bon courage._

C'était… Court. Mais c'était l'intention qui compte comme on dit. Il posa la lettre à côté et prit le paquet. À la forme, ce devait surement être un livre. Ses parents avaient remarqué qu'il aimait la lecture même s'ils ne se voyaient presque jamais. C'était déjà ça. Il déchira le paquet et fut surpris par ce qu'il contenait. Un livre avec une reliure blanche et des bordures noires et écrit avec une écriture élégante : _Loveless._

C'était le livre de _Genesis._ Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lire ce titre… Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait entre les mains, il savait qu'il en prendrait soin. Il rangea la lettre qu'il avait reçu avec entre les pages et le rangea soigneusement dans ses affaires. Il était prêt.

_**À suivre…** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citations :
> 
> (1)La Tempête, William Shakespeare  
> (2)Hamlet, William Shakespeare  
> (3)Maîtres anciens, Thomas Bernhard  
> (4)Hamlet, William Shakespeare  
> (5)La Terre vaine, Thomas Stearns Eliot
> 
> Note : Habituellement, j'ai tendance à écrire des chapitres plus long que ça. Mais apparemment avec cette fic, j'en fais des plus cours. Peut être que ça changera pour les prochains, je m'arrête ici surtout parce que j'ai terminée la première partie d'introduction et l'intrigue débutera vraiment plus tard. Ah, moi et mes intros interminables. Bop.


End file.
